


Rain down on me

by pernickety



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, and works through it with sex, anger issues, tom gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is running late for work and his girlfriend is blocking the bathroom. </p><p>Written for the thfrustration prompt: Tom has been working really hard and is carrying a lot of stress. All he desperately wants is a shower but his wife/girlfriend is taking a LONG time in the shower. He loses his patience, rips back the shower curtain and just takes her up against the tiles without even bothering to remove his clothes completely, channeling all that anger into raw sexual energy that leaves her boneless and spent to the point where she can’t speak, much less walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain down on me

"Oh, for f..." Tom is pacing up and down in the hallway. He just got back from a run and needs to get ready for the day, but the door to the bathroom's closed and he can hear the water running. You're in there taking a shower and treating some stubborn tangles with conditioner and intense determination. 

You can hear the floorboards creaking under his footsteps, but you don't make much of it. He's always pacing when he's memorizing lines. The thought he might be running late and needs to get in the bathroom never enters your mind. A song you like comes on the radio, you turn the music up and do a shimmy. 

Tom's phone buzzes. The production company is sending a car to pick him up and it'll arrive in fifteen minutes. He can't be late for the table read. It's the first time they'll all be together, the director, the producers, the whole cast, if he's late... Tom just does not want to be that guy. 

"What is taking so long?" he asks through the door, but between the radio and the falling water drumming a beat on your skull, you don't hear a word. 

"Sweetheart?" Tom again tries to get your attention. 

No answer. 

"Come on!" Tom presses the words between tension thin lips and drums his fingers against the doorframe. He checks his watch. 10 minutes till pick up. 

Completely unaware of Tom's rising temper, you pour a blob of shower gel on your hand, work up a decent lather and try unsuccessfully to blow bubbles between your fingers. ABBA's Waterloo comes on the radio and you're singing along at the top of your voice. 

When he hears your charmingly off key singing Tom decides he's officially had enough, thank you very much. 

He throws open the door and by the time you register anything is happening at all, Tom's standing in front of you, nostrils flaring in barely suppressed anger. 

"Today! Of all days!" Tom snaps. 

"I... What?" You're a little scared by his tone, but mostly you're confused and actually - Why is he yelling at you? You were having a lovely morning and he's ruining it. "What are you doing? Get out!"

"I've been outside. I've been banging on the fucking door for an hour. You are making me late." Tom's advancing on you, stepping into the shower in his running clothes. He backs you into the tiles wall behind you. 

"So?" You spit out. You haven't seen this aggressive side of him before. 

Tom doesn't answer. Tom's eyes are traveling up and down your wet, soap suds adorned body. With two hands on your buttocks he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist as he kisses you wildly. It's an almost violent kiss, all teeth and heat and anger and need. 

He pushes his body against yours and traps you against the wall. Tom frees one hand and starts ripping at his shirt. It's wet and clings to him. With your help you manage to take it off him and you only hear his shorts drop to the floor of the tub with a sodden splash. You can feel his erection press against your belly. He's grinding his hips against you. 

You reach down between your bodies and position the head of his cock against your entrance. 

With a single thrust he buries himself in you. You cry out. It's so unlike the sex you two usually have. Other days and nights making love with Tom is playful, indulgent, but this. 

Tom is fucking you hard. With each thrust your hips hit the wall behind you. He's panting, watching your breasts sway in rhythm with his thrusts. 

You can feel your orgasm build. You start pawing and scratching at his skin wantonly.

"I'm so close." You moan into his shoulder.

 

Tom stops, pulls out of you and takes a step back. Your feet are on solid ground again.  

"What are you doing?" You ask, frustration making you whine. You need him inside you again. "Please, just please, Tom." You plead. The warm water from the shower falls on your hot skin and Tom's just standing there, slowly stroking his erection with one hand. 

"Turn around." He commands and you are only too happy to oblige. 

You brace your arms against the wall and stick out your hips, ready and eager. 

Tom leans over you, mouth against your ear. You feel his breath on your face and his cock sliding up and down in the cleft of your arse. This is torture. 

"Are you sorry?" Tom asks. 

"Yes! Yes. I'm very sorry. Tom, I didn't mean to make you late." 

"Will you do it again?"

"I'm throwing out that damn radio."

Tom laughs a tiny giggle. There he is again. Your Tom. 

"Would you like me to fuck you now?" He asks and peppers your shoulders with kisses. 

"Please." You say and wiggle your hips. 

"Eager, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Always. Now c'mon... oh!" 

Tom's cock slides into you once more and his thrusts are slower now, less erratic, but feel deeper for it. 

"Fuck, sweetheart, you feel amazing." Tom breathes heavy behind you. 

The tension in your belly is already building up again. Tom reaches around between your legs and strokes small circles over your clit. Heat radiates out from your core, your toes curl and your thighs tremble. 

"Fuck!" You scream as orgasm explodes in you. You almost lose your balance on the slippery floor, but Tom's holding you up. Your vision goes bright, like looking into the sun and you reach behind you, grabbing at any part of Tom you can reach, trying to pull him closer, deeper. 

With another few thrusts Tom's coming. You can feel his cock pulse inside you. 

 

The doorbell rings. 

"Shit!" Tom hisses. He pulls out of you, jumps out of the shower and runs naked to the intercom, dripping water everywhere. "I'll be down in five." A little pause. You can't hear the driver's answer. "Great. Thank you! I'll be quick."

Tom runs into the bedroom, opening drawers and banging wardrobe doors. He's thrown on some clothes and is in the process of applying deodorant, when he sees you sitting in the tub, the water still raining down on you. 

"You alright?" 

"I'm fine. Can't feel my legs quite yet." 

Tom smiles and bends down to kiss you, careful to avoid the stream. 

"Shouldn't run too late today."

"I'll have recovered by then." You answer and give him a goodbye kiss. 


End file.
